


A Bittersweet Beginning

by lightandspark



Series: The Little Angel and Her Little Lion [31]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Bittersweet, F/M, Slight fluff, The Washington are just... something, slight angst, things might get better
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-08
Updated: 2020-03-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:28:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23060221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lightandspark/pseuds/lightandspark
Summary: Tench and Anna Maria try to start anew beginning. It might not be perfect but perhaps maybe in the end, it might be worth it for their daughters and perhaps for themselves.
Relationships: George Washington/Martha Washington, Tench Tilghman/Anna Maria Tilghman
Series: The Little Angel and Her Little Lion [31]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1492172
Kudos: 11





	A Bittersweet Beginning

Anna Maria sighed, smiling fondly at her two girls playing on the playground slides while she watched as she was sitting on a nearby bench. Her legs were crossed, notebook closed as she played with the pencil intertwined with her long fingers when she jumped, startled as she heard a familiar voice say,

”Is this seat taken?” 

Anna Maria rolled her eyes, forcefully placing her heavy bag beside her but grew to realize how petty it was when the man let out a pathetic laugh, clearly feeling sorry. She looked up at him, seeing his lonely figure slightly hunched down as Anna Maria looked around for a moment before defeatedly grabbing her bag and placed it on her laps as she muttered out, “Sit down before I change my mind, Tench.”

Tench let out a grateful sigh as he slipped down beside her, keeping a respectful distance while she looked at him for a moment, seeing him stumble a bit as she tried not to look amused. God, he was still that absent minded, somewhat responsible and caring man that she was so infatuated with... even, despite her cold demur toward him, she can’t help but still feel drawn to him. It was then, both of their eyes met as both of them froze for the moment, time seemed to stop as sweet memories from the past that held a bitter ending swirled in their minds before the casted away from looking at each other. 

Tench, wearing a suit, fiddled with his tie nervously while Anna Maria contained to play with her pencil. Both of their eyes lingered though, Anna Maria smirked when she saw his hand gently tugging his tie that looked so familiar to her. Tench noted her pencil twirling around her fingers as he smiled, remembering so fondly how she always done it whenever in a deep thought. 

“Tench!” “Mr. Tench!” 

Their daughters, Anna Margaret and Elizabeth came running from the playgrounds to their parents as they both looked at them in surprise. Both girls faces were flushed, whether because of running so fast or they found it weird of calling their father by his first name rather than anything you would refer to your father as. Anna Maria looked at Tench, her feelings seemed to dance within her as she saw how fond his eyes shined at their girls and the genuine smile pulling on his face as he stood up to have the a quick, warm hug as the two girls giggled happily. Anna Maria also stood up, tapping her foot with a slight grin seeing the perfect sight... before tempering her place, biting her lips together as she glanced to the side, trying to stay bitter, finding it a lot harder than before.

”Mama, Mr. Tench come join us for ice cream?” Elizabeth asked, looking up at her mother while she and her sister were still had their arms wrapped around their father. Anna Margaret nodded enthusiastically with a wide grin, however Tench tensed a little as he slowly pulled away from the girls and placed a gentle hand on each of their shoulders,

”I don’t think that will be a good idea, my dear-,” he began, but Anna Maria bluntly said,

”Running away from your problems again?” 

She clenched her fists, tightening her lips but looked at the confused looks on her daughters faces as she felt herself growing soft. She totally fell in when she looked back at Tench, seeing the hurt look in his eye and expression that she questioned herself if she went a little too hard on him. Tench, however, stood up and remained calm and polite,

”Actually... if you want me to stay... I’ll stay.” He replied, his voice soft and genuine, glancing their daughters as they smiled hopefully at him then to their mother.

Anna Maria crosses her arms, merely quiet for a second before grabbing her bag, notebook, and pencil and fastly said, “Let’s _all_ go for ice cream. But Tench, I’m paying.” 

“We could at least split the bill,” Tench offered, walking along with their girls and Anna Maria, herself. He held onto Anna Margaret’s hand, who held onto her sister Elizabeth’s, who held on to their mother’s firm hand. Anna Maria shrugged, her bracelets were dancing on her wrists as she replied with,

”No. It is just the way I like it, you should know.” 

Tench smiled, gently saying, “Yes... but you do remember how I am always going to keep trying to at least have us split it.”

Anna Maria rolled her eyes, sighing as she murmured out, “Good luck for ever succeeding.”

“Does that mean we could see Tench more often now?” Anna Margaret excitedly asked as she and her sister shared matching grins. Anna Maria looked over at her two girls with a fond gaze before hardening when she met Tench’s turning away as she replied with,

“Ask your father, first...”

’ _father?_ ’ Tench grinned, finding himself liking that word very much. He looked down at the giggly little girls as he said, “I am free tomorrow... we could go meet up together, at wherever you and your mother please.” 

The girls gasped, looking at their mother with dreamy eyes as Anna Maria bit her lips before her knees went weak, never really can she say no to them. She looked at Tench, trying not to show her fond grin as she said a matter a factly, “Very well, I’ll call you this evening to start planning.” 

“Whatever you say, ma’am,” Tench replied, smiling fondly at them as Anna Maria looked away. 

Tench knew knew Anna Maria, who was once a playful and cheery young girl back few years ago, had now build a hard shell around him. He seen her grow soft around their daughters, knowing full well that she was only doing this for them and not for him. It was fair, he knew that so he will not force anything on her but will try to dote in their girls, try to be a good father figure if never can and ensure that one day, he will be able to be forgiven for his misgiving towards Anna Maria. He was no longer the man he was use to be, because now, he knew she is a father and he had a duty to fulfil to be a good role model for their daughters who grew quite attached to him. 

Nearby, they were surprisingly unaware two figures in the bushes spying on them. 

“I knew this day will come,” one of them mumbled to the other. 

“Martha... Tench had been really honest with us ever since he found of this situation he was in,” the other sighed tiredly. 

“Oh George, can’t you see!” Martha Washington replied, slightly annoyed with her former president husband, who looked at her with a fond look in his eyes. She as fond of him as he was fond of her as she went on to say, “You know what this means right?” 

“That... we should stop invading our son’s privacy,” her husband murmured as Martha shrugged, somewhat agreeing, 

“I mean... yes, but also, we might else Well need to welcome new members to the family,” she said, sighing quietly as she stood up from their hiding place, helping her husband to his feet. Gently patting his vest, she added on by saying, “I know, times like theses are getting rough but we could only hope for he best.” 

“Tench does seem to adore the two girls,” Washington replied, intertwining his arm with hers as he led her down the pathway out of the park to their limo. “Though, I have some doubts on the woman.” 

“Her name is Anna Maria, dear,” Martha replied, rather sternly as her husband nodded as he knew to be respectful. “I know what you are thinking, but she has every right to be cold and sheltered.” 

“You’re right, my dear,” Washington was genuine to say that, knowing his wife was completely right on this matter. He opened the car door for her, Martha slipped in as she added on by saying, 

“Anna Maria, though she might seem cold I know within her, she has a good heart and soul and perhaps within time, we could present her as family.”

Washington smiled warmly at her, slipping in next to her and closing the door, the driver went off as he looked at his wife and said, “That is a nice thought, dear.”

his wife replied to his smile as she replied with, “I know, honey... let just hope it could be a nice reality.” 

The two leaned onto onto each other, 

“To meet our other boys and daughter-in-laws?” 

“You know me too well, Mr. Washington.” 

“Glad to hear it Mrs. Washington.” 

With that, they all hope for the best and remained positive. This was only a bittersweet beginning for Tench and Anna Maria, it could end either way but it was only time to tell what will happen next. 


End file.
